Tales of Another Life
by dikemon
Summary: In another life they may have actually loved each other...and maybe had a child or three. AU. Oneshot collection. Suggestions welcomed. Chapter 4: Eight swore that the next time he was having an unexpected baby, it would be with someone he actually likes.
1. King and Sice with Baby Trey

_**Tales of Another Life  
><strong>__(disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0)_

_Note this was written before the game was released and is also set in an AU_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>: King never thought he'd survive the war, and now he's the father of a boy he never even thought he'd have._

_Parents: King and Sice  
>Child: Trey<em>

King wondered about the odds he faced throughout the past five years. Him living through the war? Maybe one in a hundred. Him and Sice both living through the war? One in a thousand. Him getting into a relationship with her? One in ten thousand. Him actually getting a yes during his proposal instead of being skewered and left in the hospital for a year? One in a million. Them having a happy family of at least three? One in…well…infinity. During the war, Sice faced a rather unfortunate accident which supposedly caused her to become infertile.

Supposedly.

Then a few months ago, as they were about to sleep, Sice suddenly curled up and screamed. She was in terrible pain that she couldn't even breathe. She clutched unto King as if he were dear life. And then the bed started to get wet...

King brought her to the hospital where Rem, a very good friend who happened to be a nurse, reported to him that Sice was in labor.

She was nine months pregnant with their baby.

He felt that he could have fainted at that moment. Still, he had to stay strong. So he supported his wife throughout the entire…rollercoaster ride and became father to a healthy baby boy.

Luckily their friends Cater and Jack had many hand-me-downs from recently turned four year old Eight and two year old Cinque. (Only fal'cie knows why then named their baby after a number)

He was truly a blessed man, now that he thought about it.

His train of thought was disturbed as he saw his baby Trey mumbling and crawling around his foot. It was obvious he wanted attention from his father. King could only smile and pick him up, "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Gah." He took his father's finger and began to suck on it.

Trey resembled him mostly. He had the blond hair and his face closely resembled his from when he was young. He had his mother's eyes however. Blue, just like the sky.

"Hey there." Sice said as she picked up baby Trey from his lap. He began to giggle and mumble a string of words. Sice tickled his stomach and he immediately screamed in excitement. King jumped and rubbed his ear.

He never knew where he got the noisy gene from though.

"Yes, mama loves you." Sice repeated as she rubbed her nose against his, "Mama loves you so much."

It was incredible, King thought, how a baby was able to change his wife almost completely. She did her best to avoid kids before, but now she seemed like the nicest mother in all of Orience.

Trey tried to reach for her ears and cooed. And then he laughed, "Mama!"

And Mama nearly dropped her baby when she heard that. King stood up and looked at their son, "Did he just say…?"

"Yeah…" Sice looked at her baby and asked in excitement, "Can you say that again?"

He looked pleased and smiled, "Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Oh fal'cie! King!" Sice smiled, "Trey said his first word!"

At only five months. What are the odds of that? Trey then pointed to his father, opening and closing his fingers as if he wanted him to carry him. With one triumphant loud yell, he called out to his dad, "Mama!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: __**If you have any suggestions of who you want as a family, then please don't mind suggesting it. Just make sure they have a kid since I am no good with romance. You can also make it a single parent if you want.**_

_This was all random. I got to a random number generator, gave the main characters numbers 1-14, and ended up with 3, 6, and 12._

_Why this was written? Because babies are cute o3o And also because I wanted to write about happy Sice XD There's an obvious clue as to who I'm going to write next. _


	2. Jack and Cater with Kid Eight and Cinque

_**Summary**: Jack always thought that Eight might bully little Cinque...not the other way around._

_Parents: Jack and Cater  
>Children: Eight and Cinque<em>

"But Dad!" Eight whined as he rubbed the wound on his cheek, "Cinque punched me really hard! Can't you do something?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and looked at his son. He sighed and held his hand, "Come on, let me see." Eight glared at his sister and kept his hand glued to his face. Jack frowned, "I can't do anything if you don't show it to me."

"But it's embarrassing!" Eight pouted. His father gave up and turned to the culprit, his three year old daughter. He wanted to get upset at her, so that Eight would feel better. But those big green eyes just stared at him, asking what exactly he would do to this (not so) innocent girl.

"Okay Cinque, why did you punch your big brother?" He patted the little girl's head.

"Cause bwoder tol me too!" she giggled. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned back to his son, who was hissing at his little sister something about killing her.

Sure, Jack has served in the army for about ten years, heck, he even became a temporary instructor in Suzaku Perystilium. He taught many kids, faced pubescent teenagers, and even comforted sixteen year old pregnant girls. However, he was never prepared to deal with his own children.

"Okay," Cater, his wife, said as she walked into the room, "Jack, you're pathetic at this, you know?"

He sighed and nodded, allowing her to take control of matters. When he married her, he was hoping she'd be a little nice to him. Unfortunately, she became harsher than ever, in a loving-way...at least he hoped so.

"Eight, show me exactly what Cinque did." But before he could even reply, Cater grabbed his hand and forced it down. He yelped and looked away. There was a large, purple (nearly black), smooth bump on his right cheek. Jack looked down at his daughter and asked himself if she could actually create a bruise like that.

Cater sighed and looked at her daughter, "And Cinque? Why exactly did Eight want you to punch him?"

Cinque gave a giggle, "Eid tought he strongeh dan me. He said I don huwt him so bad and wanted me to twy huwt him. I won." She gave a triumphant grin.

Her mother gave a soft smile and without changing her gaze, grabbed Eight's face and casted a cure on his face. He moaned loudly and tears began to fall. Jack gave an "are-you crazy?" look to her as the little boy ran to his legs, "Daddy! Mommy hurt me!" he cried. Jack picked him up and began soothing it with a much lighter cure spell. Even he knew that using a strong cure spell on a kid is so dangerous that it could actually kill him.

Cater shrugged and held Cinque's hand, "Bath time dear." She quickly looked at Jack and said, "And before you ask why I did that to Eight, I'll have to ask you this: Do you want me to pull out the gun again?" She then walked away from the men of the family and left them to their own business.

The father could feel his son trembling under his arms. He patted his back softly and told him to calm down. Eight sniffled, "Mommy's mean."

Jack made sure Cater wasn't there before agreeing with his son, "Yeah? Moms are supposed to be mean."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I still love my mom though :)_

_If ever I'm going to write a Cater and Eight story, which might happen in the near future, it would most likely end up like this XD. I mean, I could see those two arguing. A lot._

_Still light stuff, though I'll get to some heavy family issues later on, but not too much. Maybe once every five chapters. Here's a very short peek on what I plan to do the next chapter: _

Her grandmother advised her against marrying the "dragoon brute".

_And Ace is one of the kids in here._


	3. Nine and Seven with Kid Ace and Deuce

_**Summary: **Just because he was a dragoon brute doesn't mean he was incapable of loving...right?_

_Parents: Nine and Seven  
>Children: Ace and Deuce<em>

It always sent shivers against her spine when she looked at her grandmother's picture. For one reason, she's dead. Second, she never accepted anything Seven did. She didn't accept it when she joined the army, nor did she accept the man she loved.

Her grandmother advised her against marrying the "dragoon brute". She said that he was unworthy of a love of a princess. "There are better men, Seven," she once said. That never explained why her daughter, Queen Serah married King Snow, who was more of a brute than Nine, or why Mother accepted Father's proposal, even though he was a peasant with a strong affinity for the magics. Anyways, she was not a princess, or at the very least she doesn't act like one. She was a high commanding officer of the Royal Knights along with Nine, so from that point of view, they were both equal.

_You'll never find the happiness you deserve if you marry him_.

In all honesty, she still couldn't believe that Nine asked for hand in marriage the night they won the battle against Milites. It's been five years now, and they had two beautiful children along the way.

"Mama!" her eldest ran towards her. He was a young four year old with messy blond hair, just like his Uncle Trey. "It's nappy time! Daddy says that if you don't hurry, he'll fall asleep!"

"Wait a moment Ace." She took a long glance and thought about her happiness.

She followed her son through the long castle halls and eventually found herself in front of her kid's room. Ace tugged on her dress, "Come on mama! Open it!"

So she did. Then she smiled. There was Nine, the crazy dragoon brute with a scar that closely resembled Sir Squall who lived eighty years ago, and her one year old daughter, sleeping on the floor with blocks and a bunch of Yu-gi-Oh! cards surrounding them.

Ace gave a loud yawn and lied beside his little sister. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Before long, he fell asleep. Seven smiled and sat beside him. She stroked her fingers on her daughter's hair. She wondered how two blondes, who have parents with pink and silver hair, end up with a daughter with brown hair.

Nine opened his eye and gave a loud yawn, "You're heeerrreee." He closed his eyes and covered his mouth.

"Of course I am." She said as she tried to withhold her own yawn.

Nine chuckled and grabbed her hand, "You seem troubled. What's up?"

"Hmm?" she tried to shake of the weary expression on her face and said, "Nothing. Just wondering how grandmother is."

Seven could easily tell the discomfort on her husband's face. He never got her grandmother's approval, and they never were on the best of terms. Still, since she was royalty and all, he couldn't say anything bad. Trust him, he tried and ended up in the dungeon on their wedding day.

"Meh," he said after a while, "I'm sure she's saying something about how great her children are and how unworthy their husbands are." Though it seemed to be taken as a joke, his tone had a layer of anger beneath it.

The princess held his hand, "That's not true. You are more than I can ever ask for!"

His eyes widened and his face immediately went red. Seven also went red, she didn't expect such an outburst from herself. Then he laughed, "I'm glad I'm with you. I don't care for what grandma says." Then suddenly an arrow shot beneath his feet. He looked at the door and saw a shadow scampering away. "I see you! I swear Trey! The next time you do that, I am shoving that bow up your-"

"Nine!" Seven scolded as she tried to comfort a squirming Ace. The dragoon sighed and murmured,

"Sorry."

Trey was Nine's younger brother who took care of Seven's grandmother during her final days. So he usually punished Nine if he said anything wrong.

Nine brushed his fingers against his hair and sighed, "What I was going to say was that...Well, without you, we wouldn't have these two, right?"

She smiled at her husband's words. Nine wasn't good at making people feel better (in fact, he usually made them feel worse), but he had a special way with Seven, "They are beautiful."

"So are you." He gave another loud yawn.

She gave him a questioned look, but then smiled and was about to say something until he snored. She gave a soft giggle and rested her head on Deuce's moogle pillow. This was her family. No one can say so otherwise. She closed her eyes with a peaceful mind.

Did she get the happiness she deserved?

She couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It was random…I swear! I used a random number generator! Which would explain how they got Deuce as a child…Hmm, Nine and Seven, never thought of that before…_

_I am sure you can guess who Seven's parents are :D. _

_Sneak peek:_ Jack sighed, "…But I never imagined the father to be you…"

"Yeah?" Eight said in a dull voice, "One thing, I'm never drinking again."


	4. Eight and Cater with Baby ?

_**Summary: **Eight swore that the next time he was having an unexpected baby, it would be with someone he actually likes._

_Parents: Eight and Cater_

This was why they had created protection.

He was only twenty-five while she was twenty-four. Both had come fresh out of college. Both had just started their careers. He was a sports journalist who wrote mostly about boxing and kickboxing and taught martial arts to kids at the local dojo during his off time. She worked as a biochemical scientist in Rubrum University.

He was supposed to hate her. They were the worst enemies known in college. They argued every time they passed by each other, which would explain why they were banned from all the libraries in the city (very ugly story that ended with Eight in the hospital and Cater in jail). But that night when they had the graduation party…things went horribly wrong. He shook his head and groaned loudly. This was all his fault!

"Well you're looking fine." Someone commented. Eight groaned louder. He knew that voice and unfortunately it was the person he knew would be the least of help to him: Jack. The blonde scratched the back of his head and sat beside his best friend, "Seven told me what happened and is on her way. Well, actually, Ace, Deuce, Trey, Sice, and Seven are coming. I just happened to be nearby when I got the text."

Eight shook his head, "That's everyone."

"Yeah. Well, we were all surprised to find out that Cater has a baby." Jack thought about what he said for a while and shrugged, "Nah, I wasn't that surprised."

Eight for the first time that day laughed as Jack realized what he said. He turned bright red and shook his head, "No! I didn't mean that…Please don't mention it to her." He said with a desperate plea in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Okay, so maybe I kind of thought it was possible for her to get pregnant this early, but I never imagined the father to be you…"

"Yeah?" Eight said in a dull voice, "One thing, I'm never drinking again."

"Ahh, makes sense now." Jack nodded in a teasing way. The redhead frowned and looked hard at the ground.

"She hates me." He covered his face with his hands, "Damn. How the hell are we going to afford to keep a baby alive? I'm still living off cupped ramen and bottled water."

Jack scratched his chin and nodded as if he were solving a mystery. Eight punched him on the shoulder, "Stop it. That's creepy."

"Ah!" the blonde snapped his finger. His friend simply sighed. Jack snickered, "Just adding some effect. But okay, I have an explanation that might help you." He gave a smug smile.

Eight rolled his eyes, "And what exactly is that oh wise one?"

Jack gave him a knowing look, and then smiled, "You said 'how are we going to afford' and not 'how is she going to afford'. That's a sign that you plan to take care of your child. I'm not saying you have to get married, but if you stay dedicated to him, then that means that he would get half the love he needs. The other half comes from Cater, but if she doesn't stay dedicated, then at least all his 'aunts and uncles' will give him the love he deserves. You don't think we're going to leave you two to fact this ordeal alone, are you?"

Eight was left speechless. He wanted to say something, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. As he was about to say thank you, a nurse came in. She seemed pretty young, maybe fresh out of college. Eight figured inexperienced since she said, "You're Cater's…boyfriend…right?"

Ignoring the laughing jackass, who was rolling on the floor, he shrugged, "Something like that. So is it a boy or a girl? Wait, if she wants me to leave, I understand."

"Actaully, she's nearly dilated and requested for your presence."

Eight felt a cold chill through his spine. Cater wanted him there? Oh boy, things were going to get messy. Jack slapped him on the back, "Good luck. Stay strong. I just got a text from the others that they're just looking for a good parking spot. See you later!"

After he changed into scrubs, he went into the delivery room and nearly fainted at the spot. His eyes, fal'cie, they'll never be the same again. He would have to bleach them later, and even that wouldn't remove what he saw. Cater was gripping the bars of her bed so tightly that her hands were turning white. And so the harsh-tongue festival began, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK PALE? I CALLED YOU IN FOR SUPPORT!"

And as he went to hold her hand, she slapped it and hissed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

And then some rather inappropriate cursing came in, followed by, "I SWEAR I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS! AHHHH! CRAP! I HATE YOU!"

Deciding that he doesn't want his son to first hear cussing as he comes into the world, and that he was getting annoyed as well, he called out to her firmly, "Cater."

She glared at him as if he were the devil, "THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"I'm sorry." He simply said, "You're doing a great job by the way."

He did the right move. At least he hoped he did since she began to cry. She let go of her grip on the bed and held tightly on him. "It hurts…"

"I'm here. Just hold on and know that I'm here with you. We started this together, so I'm not going to leave you now."

"She's fully dilated!" the nurse said, "Now Cater, you have to push!"

Eight swore that he didn't feel his hand throughout the entire process. And he figured that he'd be deaf for the next hour. But as soon as he heard a cry, he knew it was all over. He looked over and saw a bloody baby being covered in clean white blankets. He was then carried away to another station to be cleaned and checked. Cater fell against her bed and kept taking deep breaths. "I hate you so much…" she said weakly.

"Hate you too." He grinned. "So tell me, was it painful? Cause I could tell that you were having a blast."

She shot him a look, "You do know that I can legally own a gun."

And his smile died, "Wha– They actually allowed you?" he said in a ridiculous voice.

"Yeah, I can demonstrate to you later. Mind if I use you as the target?"

"Fine then, good luck of taking care of the baby by yourself."

Suddenly her playful expression went away. She looked into his red eyes and asked him in a serious tone, "Wait, so you're going to be his father?"

"Course. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I left you two alone?" He said with a sincere tone. "I told you, we started this together, so I'm not leaving you."

She grabbed his hand and smiled, "Thanks."

Minutes later, a nurse returned with a pleasant smile on her face, "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl."

Girl? That was unexpected. Cater reached out for her baby and nearly dropped her. Eight jumped and nearly slapped her for that. It was his baby as well, "Geez. After all that trouble, you're just going to drop her?"

"Oh quiet." She said in a tender voice. Eight raised his eyebrows. Cater being nice? That's something new. But as he saw his baby girl's face, he couldn't help but smile as well. He leaned in nearer and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She looked at him and it almost felt that she knew who he was. Her father. And she was his daughter. Amazing.

"Hey Cater?" he asked softly as he adjusted her hold on their baby. "I have a question for you."

She gave a playful smirk, "Yeah, if you dare try to propose to me, I am going to throw this baby at you."

"I dare you." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, I'm not planning that just yet…how about we go on a date?" Since she did not reply, he continued, "I want this to work out…I am not that stupid to rush things. I think you get my point."

"Fine, for-" but then she realized she had no name for the baby, "What should we name her?"

They looked at their child and thought about it. She had red hair just like them (what else?), and green eyes. Big, green eyes that looked so innocent. Eyes that are ready to face the world with a smile, "Cinque?" Eight merely suggested.

"Huh?"

"Well, we have Ace, Deuce, Trey, you, and Sice. Aren't they all sides of the dice or something? Anyways, the number five is missing. And now that she's part of our big happy family…"

"It does mean unpredictability and enthusiasm in those tarot card readings…" Cater mumbled.

"Yeah, just like how we made her," Eight teased. Cater smiled and lightly hit her head against his.

"Well, they said there is a meal later on. It's for three."

"It's a date then?"

"Yeah. You. Me. And baby Cinque." She nudged to the little girl.

"Sounds awesome." He leaned in closer until he could hear her breathing. It was soft, he noticed, and felt peaceful. He leaned in closer until their heads were touching. Cater didn't seem to mind at all. Eight let little Cinque grab his finger, "Hey there Cinque. It's Daddy."

Cinque looked into his eyes and giggled. She then crushed it…literally. Eight swore he heard a cracking sound and cursed silently while Cater laughed without a care. He looked at the both of them and found a warm feeling he has never felt before. It was happy; joyful. He then realized something.

This was his family.

Even if it might last for only a while.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had so much fun writing this! I also feel like writing an entire story for this now…e-hem. Man, I'm confused now. JackXCater is something that I liked, but now I'm beginning to like EightXCater as well…curse the random number generator!_

_Sneak Peek to the next chapter: _"I am the monkey king!" Jack declared as he kept on jumping on the bed. Seven laughed as she admitted defeat. When she looked back however, he fell down with a loud thud.

"Jack!" she called out.

"Sis…I think I broke my arm…"


End file.
